Китайский язык
|страны=Китайская Народная Республика, Китайская Республика, Сингапур, Филиппины, Малайзия, Индонезия, Восточный Тимор, Таиланд, Вьетнам, Мьянма, Камбоджа, Канада , США , Перу |регионы= |официальный язык= border|22px ООН |число носителей=1,3 млрд. |регулирующая организация= |рейтинг=1 |статус= |вымер= |категория=Языки Евразии |классификация= Сино-тибетская семья |письмо=китайское письмо |ГОСТ 7.75-97=кит 315 |ISO1=zh |ISO2=chi (B); zho (T) |ISO3=zho и др. }} Кита́йский язы́к ( , или — если имеется в виду письмо) — наиболее распространённый современный язык (совокупность весьма сильно отличающихся между собой китайских «диалектов» рассматривается большинством языковедов как самостоятельная языковая группа, состоящая из отдельных, хотя и родственных между собой, языков*David Crystal, The Cambridge Encyclopedia of Language (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1987), p. 312. «The mutual unintelligibility of the varieties is the main ground for referring to them as separate languages.» * Charles N. Li, Sandra A. Thompson. Mandarin Chinese: A Functional Reference Grammar (1989), p 2. «The Chinese language family is genetically classified as an independent branch of the Sino-Tibetan language family.» * Jerry Norman. Chinese (1988), p.1. «The modern Chinese dialects are really more like a family of languages». * John DeFrancis. The Chinese Language: Fact and Fantasy (1984), p.56. «To call Chinese a single language composed of dialects with varying degrees of difference is to mislead by minimizing disparities that according to Chao are as great as those between English and Dutch. To call Chinese a family of languages is to suggest extralinguistic differences that in fact do not exist and to overlook the unique linguistic situation that exists in China.»); относится к китайско-тибетской (сино-тибетской) языковой суперсемье. Первоначально был языком основной этнической группы Китая — хань. В своей стандартной форме китайский является официальным языком КНР и Тайваня, а также одним из шести официальных и рабочих языков ООН. Распространение thumb|400px|Распространение китайского языка в мире: Китайский язык является официальным языком КНР, Тайваня и Сингапура. Во всём мире на нём говорят свыше 1,3 млрд человек. Китайский служит одним из 6 официальных и рабочих языков ООН. Исторически это язык народности хань, которая доминирует в национальном составе КНР (более 90 % населения страны). Кроме того, десятки миллионов китайцев, сохраняющих свой язык, живут практически во всех странах Юго-Восточной Азии (в Сингапуре составляя более 75 % населения); значительная китайская диаспора рассеяна по всему миру. В штате Нью-Йорк внесена поправка в избирательное законодательство, в соответствии с которой во всех городах штата, в которых проживает более миллиона человек все связанные с процессом выборов документы должны переводиться на три диалекта китайского языка. Диалекты китайского языка находятся в списке из восьми иностранных языков в Нью-Йорке, на которых должны печататься все официальные материалы избирательных кампаний. Кроме китайского в список были включены испанский, корейский, филиппинский и русский языкиРусский язык стал официальным языком в штате Нью-Йорк. История Китайский язык является одним из самых древних из ныне существующих языков. Также он обладает самой древней письменностью из применяемых в настоящее время. Иероглифику китайского языка, вместе с собственными азбуками (кана, хангыль) используют японский и корейский языки, последний в настоящее время только в Республике Корея. Старейшим корпусом письменных документов, фиксирующих существование китайского языка, являются гадательные надписи на костях жертвенных животных и панцирях черепах. Они свидетельствуют о существовании сформированной языковой системы уже в период Шан-Инь. Однако их открытие относится к началу XX в., изучение же продолжается по сей день и ещё далеко от завершения. Основным элементом, скрепившим китайскую языковую традицию, стал официальный письменный язык вэньянь. Доминирование единой письменной системы стало уникальным явлением, позволявшим существование разнородных диалектов, некоторое время развивавшихся в рамках независимых государств. (См. Древнекитайский язык) В силу политических причин доминирующее значение в китайском языке приобрели северные диалекты, отличавшиеся большим единообразием по сравнению с южными. На их основе сформировался «язык чиновников», гуаньхуа, который приобрел статус официального языка империи. Вместе с ним развивался также т. н. байхуа — разговорный язык простонародья. Кардинальным поворотом в истории китайской культуры стало письменное использование разговорного языка; считается, что первенство в этом принадлежит Цзинь Шэнтаню ( , 1610?－1661). Движение за демократизацию грамотности в начале XX в. ознаменовало революционный переход к байхуа как основному языку письменного общения и начало унификации китайских диалектов. Лексика китайского языка прошла два этапа преобразований: адаптация нового смыслового пласта, возникшего с проникновением в Китай буддизма в I в н. э. — и слияние с мировым лексиконом Нового времени, наиболее доступным носителем которого стал японский язык: с начала XX в. начинается проникновение многих западных понятий, адаптированных посредством некогда заимствованных китайских же иероглифов, но оформившихся уже в Японии и т.о. для китайского языка являющихся заимствованиями. Диалектные группы thumb|250px В китайском языке выделяется 10 диалектных групп: северная супергруппа (北 бэй, самая многочисленная — свыше 800 млн говорящих), группы цзинь, хуй/хой, у (吴), сян (湘), гань (赣), хакка (客家), юэ (粤), пинхуа и супергруппа минь (闽). Диалекты различаются фонетически (что затрудняет междиалектное общение, хотя диалекты связаны регулярными звуковыми соответствиями), лексикой, отчасти грамматикой, однако основы их грамматики и словарного состава едины. Средством общения носителей разных диалектов служит нормативный китайский язык, каковой в Китае называется путунхуа (普通话), в Сингапуре хуаюй (华语) в Гонконге и Тайване — гоюй (国语), между ними существуют очень незначительные различия в фонетике, на письме в путунхуа и хуаюй используются сокращённые иероглифы, а в гоюй — полное написание иероглифов. При крайней необходимости можно объясниться, написав иероглифы на бумаге или нарисовав их рукой в воздухе. Литературный язык опирается на северные диалекты. Фонетическая норма — пекинское произношение (однако в эпоху династии Тан, когда было создано большинство классических китайских текстов, норма была близка скорее к нынешней диалектной группе хакка). Китайское письмо В китайской письменности каждый иероглиф обозначает отдельный слог и отдельную морфему. Общее количество иероглифов превышает 80 тысяч, но бо́льшую часть из них можно встретить лишь в памятниках классической китайской литературы. * Знание 500 наиболее частотных иероглифов достаточно для понимания 80% обычного современного китайского текста, знание 1000 и 2400 знаков позволяет понять соответственно 91% и 99% такого текста. * 3000 иероглифов достаточно для чтения газет и неспециализированных журналов. * Большие однотомные двуязычные словари включают, как правило, 6000-8000 иероглифов. Среди этого объема уже немало весьма редкоиспользуемых иероглифов, например используемые в названиях ритуальных предметов древности или медикаментов традиционной китайской медицины. * Наиболее полный словарь иероглифов Чжунхуа цзыхай («Море китайских иероглифов» 中華字海) издания 1994 года содержит 87 019 иероглифов. thumb|[[Канси цзыдянь — классический словарь китайского языка.]] В настоящее время китайские иероглифы существуют в 2 вариантах: упрощённом, принятом в материковом Китае, и традиционном — на Тайване, в Гонконге, и в некоторых других странах. Традиционно китайцы писали сверху вниз, а столбцы шли справа налево. В настоящее время в КНР преимущественно пишут горизонтально, слева направо, по образцу европейских языков; вертикальное письмо продолжает использоваться на Тайване наряду с горизонтальным. Однако в материковом Китае вертикальное письмо и дореформенная иероглифика по-прежнему используются как семантическая отсылка к традиционной китайской культуре — в изданиях по истории искусств, арт-периодике и т. п. В начале мая 2004 года тайваньский парламент принял новый закон о письменности. Теперь все официальные документы должны писаться только горизонтальными строками. Как пояснил спикер, изменение связано с тем, что вписываемые в документы цифры и английские слова порождают хаос. Нововведения не коснутся художественной литературы. Существует большое число систем транскрипции китайского языка в алфавитную письменность. Наиболее широко употребительным из них является система ханьюй пиньинь, имеющая официальный статус в КНР и ООН. Фонетика Согласные и гласные китайского языка организованы в ограниченное количество тонированных слогов фиксированного состава. В путунхуа насчитывается 414 слоговПо разным подсчётам, от 397 до 420 слогов. См.: Гун Ши (恭士)。Бэйцзин хуа ли цзю цзин ю дошао иньцзе? (北京话里究竟有多少音节？-- Сколько же слогов в пекинском диалекте?) // Чжунго юйвэнь (中国语文)，1958，№ 4. Приводится по: Софронов М. В. Китайский язык и китайская письменность. М., 2007. С. 20, с учётом тоновых вариантов — 1324 (в путунхуа 4 смыслоразличительных тона, каждый слог может иметь от 1 до 4 тоновых вариантов). Слогоделение морфологически значимо, т. е. каждый слог есть звуковая оболочка морфемы или простого слова. Современные таблицы, которые используются при приеме государственного теста на уровень знания путунхуа («Путунхуа шуйпин цэши»), включают 400 слогов без учета тоновых различий. В основе таблиц — современный нормативный фонетический словарь «Синьхуа цзыдянь» (Пекин, 1987), из списка слогов которого были исключены 18 междометий и редких чтений иероглифов, считающихся диалектными или устаревшими книжными.О. И. Завьялова. Китайский язык // Духовная культура Китая: энциклопедия: в 5 т. 2006-- Т. 3. Литература. Язык и письменность. М., 2008. С. 643. Морфология и грамматика Морфема, как правило, односложна. Часть старых односложных слов синтаксически не самостоятельны — они употребляются лишь как компоненты сложных и производных слов. Доминируют двусложные (двуморфемные) слова. С развитием терминологии растет число более чем двусложных слов. Словообразование осуществляется способами словосложения, аффиксации и конверсии. Традиционно, китайский язык почти не имел прямых заимствований, однако широко пользовался семантическими кальками, например, 电 — электричество, букв. молния, 电脑 — компьютер, букв. электрический мозг, 笔记本电脑 — ноутбук, букв. тетрадь-компьютер. В наши дни фонетические заимствования становятся более привычными, например, 克隆 (kelong) 'клон'. Некоторые новые заимствования начинают вытеснять существующие кальки, например, 巴士 (bāshì) 'автобус' (от англ. bus) вытесняет 公共汽车, букв. общественная паровая повозка. В китайском языке во многих случаях невозможно отличить сложное слово от словосочетания. Формообразование представлено главным образом глагольными видовыми суффиксами. Факультативная форма множественного числа, образуемая суффиксом 们 (men), присуща существительным, обозначающим лиц, и личным местоимениям. Один аффикс может быть использован для «группового» оформления, т. е. может относиться к ряду знаменательных слов. Аффиксы немногочисленны, в ряде случаев факультативны, имеют агглютинативный характер. Агглютинация в китайском языке не служит выражению отношений между словами, и строй языка остаётся преимущественно изолирующим. Китайский синтаксис характеризуется номинативным строем, относительно фиксированным порядком слов: определение всегда предшествует определяемому. Предложение может иметь форму активной и пассивной конструкции; возможны перестановки слов (в определённых пределах), не меняющие их синтаксической роли. Китайский язык имеет развитую систему сложных предложений, образуемых союзным и бессоюзным сочинением и подчинением. Китайский язык обладает развитой системой служебных слов. Основными из которых являются: предлоги, послелоги, союзы, частицы, счётные слова, показатели членов предложения, нейтрализаторы предикативности. С точки зрения соотношения между субъектом и объектом китайский язык относится к активным языкам, однако различия между активными и стативными глаголами выражаются не морфологически, а синтаксически. Антропонимика Фразеологизмы thumb|300px|Взаимосвязь между различными видами фразеологических единиц и их место в диапазоне «устная речь — письменный язык» (разряд 谚语 объединён с 俗语) В настоящее время в китайской фразеологии наиболее распространённой является классификация, предложенная китайским лингвистом Ма Гофанем (马国凡), состоящая из пяти разрядов: # Чэнъюй ( ) — идиома. # Яньюй ( ) — пословица # Сехоуюй ( ) — недоговорка-иносказание # Гуаньюнъюй ( ) — фразеологическое сочетание # Суюй ( ) — поговорка Примечания См. также * Правила китайско-русской практической транскрипции * Порядок черт в китайском иероглифе * Словари китайского языка * Список китайских диалектов * Буквенные слова современного китайского языка * Экзамен HSK Литература * Кожевников И. Р. Словарь привычных выражений современного китайского языка. М., 2005 * Войцехович И. В. Практическая фразеология современного китайского языка. М., 2007 * Духовная культура Китая: энциклопедия в 5 т. М., 2006 — . Т. 3. Литература. Язык и письменность. 2008. 727 с. Авторы статей общего раздела «Язык и письменность» — О. И. Завьялова и А. М. Карапетьянц, авторы словарных статей о языке и письменности — О. И. Завьялова, И. Т. Зограф, Л. Р. Концевич, А. В. Немтинова, Ф. Ю. Тавровский, Р. Г. Шапиро. Избранная библиография работ на русском языке подготовлена В. П. Журавлевой Ссылки * Задоенко Т. П. «Краткий очерк системы тонов современного китайского языка» * Китайское лингвистическое чудо — статья о языковой политике в КНР и современном китайском языкознании Распознавание нарисованных символов * Handwriting Recognition + Китайско-Английские словари Изучение * Самоучители, учебники, словари, разговорники, курсы китайского языка * Два учебника с аудиозаписями * Материалы для самостоятельного изучения китайского языка Словари * Китайский онлайн-словарь с рукописным вводом и поиском по пиньиню * Китайские словари для программы Lingvo * Онлайн-версия Большого китайско-русского словаря под. ред. Ошанина, дополненная китайско-английскими словарями * Онлайновый китайско-русский словарь (заглавные слова в латинской транслитерации) * Категория:Языки Гонконга Категория:Языки Китая Категория:Языки Сингапура Категория:Языки США Категория:Языки Тайваня Категория:Языки Малайзии Категория:Языки Индонезии Категория:Языки Канады Категория:Языки Австралии Категория:Языки Новой Зеландии Категория:Языки России Категория:Языки Монголии Категория:Языки Филиппин Категория:Языки Камбоджи an:Idioma chinés ar:لغة صينية arz:لغه صينى az:Çin dili bar:Kinäsische Språch bat-smg:Kėnu kalba bcl:Intsik be:Кітайская мова be-x-old:Кітайская мова bg:Китайски език bn:চীনা ভাষা bo:རྒྱ་སྐད། br:Yezhoù sinaek bs:Kineski jezik ca:Xinès ceb:Inintsik crh:Çin tili cs:Čínština cv:Китай чĕлхи cy:Tsieinëeg da:Kinesisk (sproggruppe) de:Chinesische Sprachen dv:ސީނީ el:Κινεζική γλώσσα en:Chinese language eo:Ĉina lingvaro es:Idioma chino et:Hiina keel eu:Txinera fa:زبان چینی fi:Kiinan kieli fo:Kinesiskt mál fr:Langues chinoises ga:An tSínis gan:漢語 gl:Lingua chinesa gv:Çhengaghyn Sheenagh hak:Hon-ngî haw:‘Ōlelo Pākē he:שפות סיניות hi:चीनी भाषा hif:Chinese bhasa hr:Kineski jezik hsb:Chinšćina hu:Kínai nyelv id:Bahasa Tionghoa ilo:Pagsasao nga Intsik io:Chiniana linguo is:Kínverska it:Lingua cinese ja:中国語 jbo:jugbau jv:Basa Cina ka:ჩინური ენა kl:Kineserisut (oqaatsit) km:ភាសាចិន kn:ಚೀನಿ ಭಾಷೆ ko:중국어 kw:Chinek la:Lingua Sinica li:Chinees lij:Lengua cineise lo:ພາສາຈີນ lt:Kinų kalba lv:Ķīniešu valoda mk:Кинески јазик ml:ചൈനീസ് ഭാഷ mn:Хятад хэл mr:चीनी भाषा ms:Bahasa Cina nah:Chinatlahtōlli nds:Chineesche Spraak nl:Chinese talen nn:Kinesisk språk no:Kinesisk oc:Lengas siniticas pl:Język chiński pt:Língua chinesa qu:Chinu simi ro:Limba chineză sah:Кытай тыла sh:Kineski jezik simple:Chinese language sk:Čínština sl:Kitajščina sq:Gjuha kineze sr:Кинески језик st:Se-china sv:Kinesiska sw:Kichina ta:சீன மொழி th:ภาษาจีน tk:Hytaý dili tl:Wikang Tsino tr:Çince ty:Reo Tinitō ug:خەنزۇ تىلى uk:Китайська мова vi:Tiếng Trung Quốc wa:Chinwès (lingaedje) war:Tsino (yinaknan) wuu:汉语 xal:Китдин келн yi:כינעזיש yo:Èdè Ṣáínà za:Vahgun zh:汉语 zh-classical:漢語 zh-min-nan:Hàn-gí zh-yue:中文 zu:IsiShayina